Protective gloves are typically used in contact sports such as lacrosse and hockey to protect a player's hand and wrist from injuries caused by another player's stick. Such gloves are specifically designed to protect against injuries when the player is checked or slashed and, as a result, often include padding and other protective materials that surround an exterior portion of the glove. While conventional protective gloves provide adequate protection during play, the padding and other protective materials that surround the exterior portion of the glove typically hinder the player's ability to bend or flex the player's hand and properly grasp a lacrosse or hockey stick. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a padding arrangement with improved flexibility for the user of the protective glove.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.